Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Distorted Views
by SilfurLycan
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and Star Fox crossover, taking place in the setting of P.M.D Explorers of Sky. It's been a few months since the defeat of Darkrai, and Team StarFox has been having trouble tracking down the infamous Team StarWolf. Could they possibly track them down with the help of the local rescue teams before things get out of hand? More info in the story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a crossover so I hope it goes well. I've been having a bit of trouble writing for Corneria University: Year two, so I decided to try and get my ideas flowing again by taking a small break from it and focusing on something else. Yes, as it was stated in the summary, this is taking place in Explorers of Sky, and because each "Main" rescue team depends on the player, I've decided to use my team as the "Main protagonist" Team, however they will not be the main focus, just another element to the story to help it along. I'm not too sure how long this story will be but I do have things planned out for it. And before you all begin reading, I wanted to point out what each Starfox character would be in this story. Fox is a Ninetails, Falco is a Swellow, Slippy is a Politoed, Wolf is a Luxray (Would have been mightyena, but I thought that a Luxray's ability with their eyes fits more for the commonly used cybernetic eye that he's given.) Panther is a Persian (Liepard doesn't exist in this world yet) And Leon is a Kecleon. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Today seemed to be just another day in Treasure Town as Team StarFox walked through the town. The Kecleon brothers were shouting about their latest wares when one of them noticed the group of three and hailed them over.

"StarFox!" The green Kecleon brother greeted with a wide smile. "What brings you guys into town? Did your latest mission go well?"

"Yes, yes! Tell us!" His purple skinned brother chimed in. Fox couldn't help but grin warmly at their enthusiasm. Although they didn't live around Treasure Town there were two reasons Fox loved coming here. The first reason was the lively atmosphere, the second reason was why they were here in the first place. Fox chuckled lightly. "Perhaps another time? I'm sorry but we're a bit busy at the moment."

"Ah, yes, yes! Of course! Come back if you ever need any items!" The two chimed happily as the group walked off. When they were out of earshot of the wares vendors Fox heard Falco sigh.

"Man, are they _always_ that enthusiastic?" He asked rhetorically, only for Slippy to answer him anyway.

"I dunno, It sure does seem like it though. One thing's for sure, they sure wouldn't want you being a vendor." He joked with a small chuckle.

"And why's that? I'll have you know I can be an excellent people person when I want to be." Falco huffed, looking over at Slippy, challenging the Politoed to say anything else. Slippy stayed silent as they just continued onward, eventually leaving Treasure town, giving greetings to the various shop keeps. It wasn't long before the team arrived at Wigglytuff's Guild, the building still standing as tall as it did before. This was the reason Fox decided to pay Treasure Town a visit. Looking up to the closed gates he walked up to the grate that held the guild's sentry Diglett before wondering once more, how a pokemon didn't get stuck in the grate at times.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Diglett shouted from below, a memory surfaced from the first time Fox had visited the guild a few years ago with his father. He remembered nearly bolting off the grate because the unknown voice had startled him so badly.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred called back.

"The footprint is Ninetails! The footprint is Ninetails!" Diglett responded somewhat excitedly.

"Wait do you MEAN?" Loudred's voice trailed off, only for the gates to be opened a moment later.

"STARFOX!" Loudred bellowed with his naturally loud voice, as he grinned brightly. "What brings YOU guys here?"

"We came to talk to Wigglytuff, if he's in that is?" Fox said politely.

"OF course! You know the way." As Loudred stepped back, allowing them access into the guild. Going down to the second floor of the guild the leader of the Legendary rescue team knocked on Wigglytuff's door, waiting for the cheery "Come on in!" from the bubbly Guildmaster. When the team entered Wigglytuff turned around with a bright "Hiya! What brings Team StarFox around?" The smile never leaving his face. "Must be something important!"

"Well, actually, we were wondering if you might have some information." Fox looked a bit hopefully at the pokemon in front of him while Wigglytuff tilted his head slightly.

"Information would be more Chatot's area. I can go get him if you want."

"Well, actually if it's possible then, we'd like to talk to both of you."

"Sure!" He said cheerfully, as he then walked off to go get his feathered friend. Fox sighed quietly as he sat down and waited for the Guildmaster to return. His mind returning to an encounter some months ago as they were helping the local rescue team, Team TwinFang, find Darkrai in the Dark Crater. Just as they were approaching the deeper parts of the dungeon, they had encountered another team. It was none other than Team StarWolf, an infamous rescue team that his team had encountered many times before. Headed by the one and only Luxray known as Wolf.

"_Wolf!? What are you doing here?"_ _Fox demanded as they reached a small resting area._

"_We're doing what we were paid to do, right boys?" As his two teammates, a Persian named Panther and a Kecleon named Leon flanked him._

"_Yeah!" Leon agreed gleefully, looking over the others. "Our orders were to stop those three from reaching the end of this dungeon." He gave a small cackle at the thought of a battle._

"_So, in other words, we can't let you pass." Panther added as the three got into position, barring the exit to the deeper levels._

"_Bah!" Falco exclaimed. "You guys are nothin but talk." _

"_I'd watch my mouth if I were you __Bird__." Wolf replied as the crackle of static could be heard emanating from his body. Slippy backed away a bit, knowing well that their team was at a type disadvantage. Fox knew this too and growled lightly. 'Of all the times they could have showed up.' He thought. His own team got into a formation, with Team TwinFang behind them. _

"_Hey, let us fight, we can help take em down!" One of the members, a Riolu commented with determination. _

"_No, you're job is to stop Darkrai, if you guys get knocked out here then who else'll do the job?"_

"_He has a point, Roy." The legendary known as Cresselia chimed in._

"_We'll keep them busy, you three just wait for an opening." Fox had said, after all, they came with the rescue team to make sure they made it to their confrontation, it wasn't their battle to fight. StarWolf on the other hand was another matter._

_Wolf let off a thunderbolt, only for it to get intercepted by a flamethrower._

"_Don't let em get through!" Wolf bellowed as he engaged the leader of the legendary StarFox. It wasn't long before the team was able to make a gap large enough for the other team to get by, and they were left to face their rivals. Wolf's failure to stop the local rescue team only made his anger spike, and the battle had kept up for a long time. The exact details of the fight were a bit foggy, as it had been just another of their many encounters, but he did recall both teams being at a stalemate, their stamina wearing thin, when suddenly Wolf gave the order to pull back and the three had suddenly disappeared after using an orb to cover their tracks._

Since then Team StarFox had taken on their increasingly large bounty mission, currently looking for clues as to where they may be now. Wigglytuff's guild seemed to be the best place to gather information, but if he was unable to get any information here he was going to check out Spinda's Café. Perhaps one of his usual informants would be there today if this fell short? The vulpine pokemon was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as the Guildmaster returned with his assistant Chatot.

"Greetings Team StarFox. The Guildmaster claims you required some information." Chatot said, though it was more of a question than a statement as he tilted his head curiously.

"Yes. We came here seeing if you could tell us if you have any information on where Team StarWolf is hiding at the moment." Fox's hopes were slightly dashed as he was met with the Guildmaster's curious gaze.

"StarWolf?" He asked, only for Chatot to respond right after.

"You mean the group of ruffians who tried to stop you all from confronting Darkrai?" Chatot looked equally as questioning. "The last we recall hearing is the increase in bounty on their heads by officer Magnezone. Our sincerest apologies for not being able to offer more help…"

"It's alright, thanks for your time." Fox offered a small smile, despite his disappointment, but before the team could leave Chatot spoke up again.

"Perhaps Team TwinFang could be of some use to you three."

"Alright, we'll check and see. Thanks again." As soon as they left Falco let his mind be heard once more.

"How is it that no one knows _anything_ about their current location? I mean really, how can they just vanish with so many exploration teams looking for them?" His feathered companion complained with a groan.

"It is rather perplexing." Slippy agreed. "Then again, Leon is a Kecleon, I'm sure he could just pass himself off as one of the Kecleon brothers…"

"If that's the case then how to we know if we didn't just pass him before!" Falco exclaimed towards Slippy who backed away slightly.

"I-it's just a guess, besides I'm sure that either of the two would notice if something was different about the other."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Falco responded, lazily looking up.

"Alright team, we're gonna head to Spinda's Café and see if someone there may know. If they don't know about Wolf's location then we can at least see about Team TwinFang."

"I've heard they've been getting a reputation beginning to rival ours." His tactical teammate chimed in.

"If that's the case, then they should be able to help us." Or at least, he hoped they'd be able to… Asking another exploration team for help would mean that he'd be halting their jobs just to finish his own. As much as he didn't want to resort to it, he reluctantly had to ask another team for help, after all, his team's three starred master rank wasn't just for show.

After showing up at the café Fox's mood began to plummet even faster, his usual informants weren't around and no one even seemed to know where the local rescue team was…

'I guess I can check Sharpedo Bluff' Fox thought to himself, placing all of his faith into finding the other rescue team there. By the time the trio arrived to the exploration team's base night had already fallen upon the area. Not wanting to intrude, yet risking it anyway, the vulpine entered the base, not surprised to find it empty..but he was very interested to notice that it was used very recently, and that it seemed to have been left, though with a few things scattered about…

"I wonder what had them leave in such a rush.." He said to himself, only to hear footsteps a moment later. Much to his surprise, he turned around to see a Raichu and Lucario, whom he could only assume would be the Pikachu and Riolu he used to know.

"Fox?" The Lucario asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you two, we thought you might have been home already." Fox explained.

"What for?" Came the expected response, with a small sigh the vulpine sat down and looked at the two.

"It's about when we went to face Darkrai." He began, but before the aura pokemon could question further he continued. "Remember the team we faced just before the deeper levels, Team StarWolf?"

"How could we forget?" The pokemon replied, seeming to speak for the both of them as the Raichu simply stayed quiet. Fox would have found this odd if he didn't recall the Raichu didn't speak much to begin with, his partner had even introduced him when they had first met.

"About them… We're searching for them and-"

"You wanna know if we have any information or if we can help." Roy had finished for him as he folded his arms across his chest. 'How did he?'

"I can read your aura, remember, and it shows me what your intentions are." He said with a smirk. It might have been his imagination, but Fox could have sworn he saw a faint smile play on the Raichu's lips.

"So, will you help us out?" Fox looked over the two of them, wondering about their response. From the unbelievably wide grin on Roy's face and the smirk on Raichu's he had a fair idea of what their response was going to be.

"We thought you'd never ask." Was Roy's response, while Raichu nodded quietly.

"Great!" Falco exclaimed. "Cause we need a place to stay." He also held a smirk, and Fox couldn't help but shake his head a bit. Things were certainly going to be interesting…

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this but I'll try not to make the time between updates too long. I'd like to hear your guys thoughts, opinions, questions, etc so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sooo... I should be studying for my finals this week, but what do I do instead? Write fanfiction. Sorry that the chapter is a bit short but this was typed up on a phone while waiting for my first exam to start.. Still waiting so I thought i'd upate in the meantime. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"That was too close for comfort.." Wolf growled out in disgust as he and his gang were putting as much distance between themselves and Treasure Town as possible. They had caught word that the local rescue team would have been away on a rather lengthy mission, allowing them the chance to rest up at said base of operations and plan out their next move. It was nice while it lasted, but then Starfox had to show up... If he didn't have Leon keeping watch he doubted they would have escaped in time.

"Where to now boss?" The kecleon inquired, unsure of what would happen due to their hasty retreat.

"Just follow me, I know the perfect place for us to rest up... Panther, how are we on cash?" The Persian paused In thought before checking the bag he kept with their funds. After a thoughtful "hmm" he replied,

"we should be alright for now. I'll be sure to make sure we have more by the time we go into town again."

wolf was grateful for the response. Their recent trip into town was to restock on supplies, it was only because of Panther and his move Pay Day that they were able to keep afloat financially. It was one of the few reasons that said teammate was still around, because of him, they were able to lay low and live comfortably enough. Leon usually took what money he generated and went into the market, posing as a traveling merchant needing supplies for his next venture. Thankfully the team now had plenty of apples, max elixirs, they even managed to score a few reviver seeds.

wolf thought quietly to himself for a moment, if they rationed their food well, and went exploring every now and again, they should be able to last long enough for starfox to move on. He figured he'd go to Amp Plains, it was a logical choice to him, a lot of people knew the dangers of the plains at this time of year, yet for them it wouldn't be a problem. They were almost to the entrance to the dungeon when they had to take cover and wait for a few hours, officer Magnezone's squad was out and about. 'Great...' He thought to himself, now he didn't only have to deal with the pesky mercenary team, but _them_ too. Though it brought a new question to his mind. Just how much were he and his team worth at the moment? He wasn't surprised by the lack of exploration teams looking for them, Starwolf had managed to ditch them weeks ago, the fact that he didn't see too many out now gave him the impression that they simply gave up. Then again, they were ranked as a very difficult mission, with probably not too great of a reward, but he couldn't be sure.

Making their way through the dungeon, the Luxray grinned widely as he found the tribe that he thought might be hanging around here this time of year.

"Hello there..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was greeted calmly enough for the five exploration members, Fox nearly forgetting about why he was there as he overheard the calming sound of waves moving against the bluff. He and Team TwinFang had woken up early to discuss their plan of action, StarFox would try searching some of the local dungeons while TwinFang would ask around and try their own luck.

"C'mon Arashi, let's go." The raichu nodded quietly, following the lucario out of their base. Both of them planning on checking around Wigglytuff's guild, perhaps Dugtrio had any new leads. Walking into the guild the two immediately headed for the outlaw request board. The request wasn't too hard to find, they were still the most prominent on the board. Upon closer examination he noted that the group they were looking for was about a 7 star difficulty at the moment, however that was probably because their was no exact location for them just yet. The reward for their capture was also unknown, last time they were worth quite a bit of money, so much so that they wouldn't need to find a job for some time to come. But they weren't in it for the money, they simply wanted to catch these guys and bring the three to justice after all the various things they had done in the past.

"Hmm...This is disappointing." Roy said with a slight frown. "I'm sure something'll come up eventually...so in the meantime lets do some of our own investigating. I'll search around Fogbound Lake and see if Uxie may know anything, you check out Apple Woods, we'll find them eventually, there are only so many places they can hide." With a nod, the two went their separate ways, planning to cover as much ground as possible.

At the end of the day, Fox's agitation grew. They had searched the beach, Waterfall Cave, even the Drenched Bluff.. It didn't help that apparently even Uxie hadn't heard anything between Azelf and Mesprit. He began pacing around the temporary base, trying to think of where the team may have gone, but at the moment the number of places they could be was a rather long list... So far he wanted to start out small and branch out the search parameters, but they just didn't have the members for it... Fox sighed softly before filing away the small fragments of information away and turning in for the night. Tomorrow they'd come up with a better plan.


End file.
